Water Spirit Book One
by OtakuPunk98
Summary: Ishikawa Ayame was young when her clan was killed, only three other children surviving the horrid night. Now she has grown, becoming apart of Team Seven once graduating the academy with them. Secrets of her family will be reveled, and many will slaughter the good name of the clan. (ocXundecided)
1. Chapter 1

The air seemed to chill the ninja to the bone, despite his winter clothing and cloak, as he walked with his team to investigate a neighboring village. It was midwinter, the dark, swirling clouds threatening to dump the white crystalized substance at any moment. Their mission was to go and inspect why there was so much smoke coming from the community. Of course they all knew the answer; there was a fire. It was easy to see, the smoke white and visible now that they drew even closer to the settlement. True as said, the village was in ashes from what they could see. No much was left, only parts of structures and unburnable material. Little did the ninja know how much more disturbing this scene would get as they drew closer to it. The only place that wasn't touched by the fire was the center building.

The three warriors started to walk to the tall structure, one of them covering her nose with her gloved hand, "It smells like burning flesh."

"The villagers probably were caught in the fire, at least a few of them," the one on the very right replied, fanning in front of his face as he looked around calmly, "Though it doesn't make it smell any less horrid. Let's go see if there are any survivors in the town center."

"Something tells me that we won't fine many, if any," the other one spoke softly, almost like a whisper. He had wondered from the other two, looking down one of the streets. His usually calm face was in one of remorse.

"Why would you say that, Hiroshi?" The kunoichi asked, walking up behind him, paling at the sight. She moved the hand from her nose to cross herself, the last ninja joining them.

"We need back up now, and to start burring these poor souls," Hiroshi looked back at the other two, "Kazuo, go back to the village and be careful. I don't know if this was intending to bringing us out here and starting a war, or if this was a random act of violence."

"Hai," Kazuo nodded, turning on his heel and speeding off back where they came from; The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Should we see if there is anyone in the center?" Asked the woman, having finished whispering a prayer for the depraved souls.

Hiroshi nodded and walked towards the only standing building, "Don't expect anyone to be left. This was a massacre."

She nodded, "I know, but I was to believe that there is some good left here."

The female gave the street one more glance, feeling the sadness creep in more at the sight of all the bodies on the streets as the snow had finally started to fall. They were burned, but around them was blood in huge spots, seeping into the soil. It was obvious the fire didn't kill any of the people. The closer they got the center, the less burned bodies there were, but that left them as whoever had killed them. Many of the residents here were ninja themselves, they were a part of their own clan. They didn't belong to the village, but they were allies. Once they reached the epicenter, they paused to look around. A jutsu was cast by the man on the front steps, sitting cross legged with his eyes closed. At first glance they could tell it was the village leader. He was wearing light colored clothing, so the large red spot on his midsection raised alarm. When the Leaf ninja approached the man opened his eyes, and seeing their headbands dropped his hands. The jutsu stopped, letting the ninja come in. As soon as his hands dropped, the kunoichi jumped forward and caught him.

"Hotaru, see what you can do for the man. I will see who is in the Center," Hiroshi walked passed the two, looking inside.

Hotaru smiled at the man, who had placed a hand over his wound, "My name is Hotaru, I am a healer. What kind of wound do you have?"

"It's no use," he coughed, blood running from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to talk, "I got all of the people that I could in the building. There are only a few children, and one adult that was injured."

The woman nodded, "I will take care of them, I promise."

The man smiled and closed his eyes, breathing his last words, "Thank you."

Moments later he passed, going limp in Hotaru's arms. She gently laid him on the steps, going to follow Hiroshi in. There were only four children, the adult in the corner not breathing. Hiroshi was kneeling at talking to the four children. The first boy was around the age of thirteen, the second boy around eleven, then the nine-year-old boy, the last was three and the only girl. After a few more moments of talking Hiroshi picked up the little three-year-old girl, instructing the others to follow them outside.

"She is hurt, she has burns on her back and part of her legs," the male passed the fellow ninja the little girl, "The others have burn on their hands. There is a medical building that isn't burned back according to them just down the black. The oldest's mom worked there, so he knows where everything is."

Hotaru nodded and held the toddler gently, "Okay, keep a look out for Kazuo. I'm scared that this isn't the start of something big."

The ninja nodded in agreement, "The man who just died was the clan leader. Ishikawa Dai, and the infant is his daughter Ishikawa Ayame."

The female nodded, holding the child closer to her body, "Understood," looking back at the other three children she smiled, "Alright, let's head to the infirmary. Who here knows where it is again?"

The oldest male stepped forward, studding the woman as he spoke in a soft voice, "I am the one who knows the way."

"My name is Hotaru, what his yours," she asked kindly as Hiroshi left the group to go look for Kazuo to check if they were back.

"Sasaki Aoi," his voice was still quiet, as if he couldn't speak any louder.

Hotaru nodded, smiling as she motioned for him to walk with the motion of her head, "Lead the way, Sasaki-chan."

The children were tended to and brought to the Leaf Village for questioning. After a few days it was conformed that the Ishikawa clan and the others in their village were slaughtered. The reasoning was unknown, all they did know is that that assailants came in the night and started the fires. With the four children declared as orphans another question arose; who was going to take in these poor souls? Luckily three families were looking to adopt at the time, leaving only one left. The toddler of the clan leader. Days passed as she stayed with the Third Hokage. Hiroshi took pity on the girl, stepping up and taking her in after those few days. When he had first found the children his heart had already reached for Ayame. Once he had taken the girl from the custody of the Hokage, he tried his hardest to raise her. She grew to be a fine young lady, along with her handsome clan mates.

The oldest, Aoi, grew to be a fine ninja. He acceded at healing jutsu and practices. He had always been a prodigy at those kinds of work growing up around the trade. He understood more than he could realize that he did. When Hiroshi had first saw the boy, he had scraggly blue hair from lack of attention, tanner skin that was pale from the events of that day. His eyes were a vibrant green, but despite that they looked sad. He was old enough to know what had happened, and stayed strong for the others. Now he was taller than most men his age, spurting up around the age of fifteen. His face had sharpened from its baby roundness of his early teens, making him one of the desirable men of the village. Over the years his eyes had brightened back to a happy glow, forgetting the tragedy of the years ago. It had settled in the back of his mind. It was a part of who he was, but he never let it defy him. The man's skin color was darker just like then, accompanied with scars from what he had been though as his career as a ninja. Aoi's hair was the same, scraggly and almost hanging in his eyes. He had become the role model of the other three. Being the oldest he had wanted to be that, strong and reliable for all of them.

The second oldest's, the eleven-year-old, name was Sasaki Ryo. He was a bright child to begin with, always laughing and smiling as he walked down the streets. He had cheerful blue eyes and blue hair that was only a smudge darker than his eyes that went to his ears. His skin was tanned, crinkling by his eyes and his mouth where he could smile and crease up. He wasn't quite mature yet, still having a few years until that point. That didn't stop process from starting, his jaw growing sharper, and his nose had gotten larger from it being broken several times over the years. Ryo had grown up to be a master at Genjutsu, bending peoples' wills and mind to match his own intentions. Granted, Genjutsu is breakable, but he was so good at bending the chakra of others. Not only could he bend ones' will by their chakra, but also by his spirit. The young lad's personality warmed the heart, from his smile to his laugh he knew how to brighten the mood. It seemed to be his talent, helping others emotionally and spiritually when they were down. The events from his childhood still haunted him to this day, he was only good at hiding it. The only people who knew about the shared pain was his three 'brothers' and little 'sister'.

Sasaki Takao was the youngest of the boys, having the gentlest heart of out them. It was shown though his soft green eyes, not sharp like Aoi's. They were a shade darker and didn't seem to be annualizing everything. His hair was a blue shade to match the others, long enough to be tied back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. His skin was a lighter tan than the rest, making him look pale upon comparison. This young male had grown to be a healer, not wanting to take part in violence. It was ironic, the oldest who was raised by a doctor becoming a great ninja and not a healer like the young one. His face hadn't sharpened like his other clan mates did, his held a rounder shape that would be around for a while. It only added to the little light in his eye when he helped others. Even if it was just walking someone home to help and save a ninja that was gravely wounded. At is young age Takao became the tallest of the three, Aoi coming in second, and Ryo being the last in height. Takao was only nine when the misfortune had struck, and had blocked most of it out. The one thing that drove this boy to become a man of healing was so that people would never have to suffer like his clan did, so make sure there was healing and not wounds upon wounds.

The last of the children was Ishikawa Ayame, the only female survivor. Her hair was a blue to match the rest, the trademark of the Ishikawa-Sasaki Clan. Her eyes were soft green, right in the middle of Takao and Aoi's eyes, accompanied by tan skin. She was only the slightest darker than Takao, but not by much. Compared to the rest of the clan the two were the lightest they had seen. Now, the clan wasn't dark, only sun kissed from wherever their ancestors had come from. Ayame's hair had been grown to the small of her back, wore in a ponytail as small pieces fell out and surrounded her face even as a child. She had only recently cut her hair to just above her collarbone, still able to pull it back in a ponytail. Being only a teenager she wasn't much tall, one of the shortest in her class. Her body was more developed than others, but not in a large way. She did have a slight chest, around high B, low C range, and had a flat stomach. Her body was a ruler at this point, puberty had only truly begun a few years ago. Ayame didn't know what she wanted to be, just that she wanted to help others just like her 'brothers' do.

This is where this story starts off, the day of Ayame's graduation. She wore her usual outfit, black baggy capris held up with a grey belt with large pockets by her knees plus the ones right at her hips. Her black weapon holster on her right side, due to her being right handed. On her top was a short sleeve shirt that ended only a centimeter above her pants. Her shirt, too, was grey to match her belt color, and had her clan symbol on the back. An eagle with its wings spread, water waves behind it, all in black printing. Her shoes were black ninja sandals, much like what the others in her class wore. She had small diamond stud earrings on to top it off.

Shrugging on her backpack she gave her adoptive father a wave, "Be safe today, let me know if you are going to leave so I know what I'm doing for dinner."

Hiroshi looked up from the book he was reading and nodded, "Alright, Aya. Do good on your exam today."

"I got this, you did raise me after all. If I can't pass a novice test, I don't deserve to be a ninja," she smiled at him, walking out of the apartment and heading to the school.

He gave her a short wave, looking down at his book when the door had closed. The walks to school were always easy if she left early enough, if not she would be trampled by girls rushing to get to their spots as close to the heart throb of the class. It made Ayame gag how those girls threw themselves at his feet. She wouldn't lie to herself; he was very attractive, but he wasn't nice. Though, she did understand where Uchiha Sasuke's attitude came from. His clan was killed just like hers, but it hadn't been her brother and right in front of her. He had suffered more than she had. Not many people knew of her past, they all figured she was a regular school girl, the way she liked it. She hated pity, just as much as anyone did. The less they knew the better for Ayame. She opened the door to the classroom, only a few other class mates in the room. Sitting down in the right back corner she waited. The classroom slowly filled one by one, and once everyone was here.

Iruka-sensei walked to the front of the classroom, waiting for everyone to calm before speaking, "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on: The Clone Justu."

A few groans were heard here and there from the criteria, some students excited, some students indifferent like Ayame. Each named that was called a student went out, did what was asked, and then walked back out the same door. Everyone came out with a head band, except one, Uzumaki Naruto. Ayame's heart always went out for the boy, he was so sweet. He was an orphan, and it hurt that people treated him like shit, for lack of a better word. He was nothing to the villagers, except to her and her family. They were always kind to him. There he was, sitting on the swing and glaring at the other. Ayame was just about to go over when Mizuki-sensei had gone to the blond, taking him first. This had given her a bad feeling, but she shook it off and started to head home. She had never liked that man; he always gave her the chills.

Apparently she had left just at the wrong time, Sasuke following a few feet behind her, and behind him the fangirls. Sighing, she adjusted her strap on her shoulder and tried to ignore the giggling girls behind her. It was downright annoying to her, but there was nothing for her to do without starting more drama than it was worth. Which is why she kept her head down and walked away. After her walk she went inside the apartment, looking down at the paper, reading: ' _Ayame, I have a mission that takes me to The Sand Village. Be safe and lock the door at night. Good luck tomorrow, Hiroshi.'_ She sighed and threw away the paper, so she was alone for the night. _Maybe I'll stay with Ryo tonight. It is closer to the school anyways…_ Nodding to herself, she packed a bag and glanced at her headband she had taken off when she had changed. Eyeing the symbol, she picked it up and shoved it in her bag, walking off to Ryo's house for the night.

The morning came too soon, yawning as she slid off the couch to take a shower. Her and Ryo had stayed up drinking tea and catching up on their lives. Ayame didn't have much to say, just that she had passed and would be getting her team today. A sad sort of light had filled his eyes at that, telling her that she would be just fine. At the time she had thought it was sadness from growing up too fast. The ten years had gone by so fast for all of them, it was hard to believe that the little three-year-old was almost a ninja now. Ayame had just finished getting dressed, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her headband was tied around her head like many of the others, her bangs and loose hair on or falling out of the band,

"Bye, Ryo," she poked her head into his room, where he was pulling up his pants with a toothbrush handing out his mouth.

"See ya, munchkin. Have a good day and visit me after! I'll invite the other's over and have them eat dinner!"

She chuckled and nodded, "Of course, Ryo, I would like that. Love you!"

"Love you too," he beamed at her and blew her a kiss.

That caused her to giggle and almost skipping out the door. Ryo always knew how to cheer Ayana up. They were cousins after all, always close once she was born. He had saved her from the fires and carried her out while her father had been battling ninja that had attacked. She walked into the room, earlier than usual, and took a spot where she always sat. Just like always the class filled up, but this morning was different. Naruto had gotten sick of the girls only focusing on Sasuke, and crouched on the desk in front of him, glaring and growling.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, all of the girls dumbstruck and angry at the said blonde.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, seeming hurt at what she had just announced. Then he turned back to Sasuke, glaring even more. Sasuke glared back, their noses were almost touching. A cold feeling was felt at the bottom of Ayame's stomach, she knew something bad was going to happen. The girls started to yell so no one could really understand what was being said by either of them. It was then that the boy just behind Naruto bumped into him, causing the boy to fall forward. The guy from in front turned around to apologize, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Naruto and Sasuke were lip locked, the only girls not horrified were Henata, who was just shocked, and Ayame, who was bent over laughing. She knew she shouldn't be laughing, but it was so damn funny she couldn't help but to. The two boys that had just kissed held their throats and started to spit and gag. Death threats were thrown at one another, making her laugh even harder.

Naruto had suddenly stopped, "Danger," he slowly turned and paled, seeing the girls ganging up on him.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke for the girls, who were now pissed, "You are so dead."

"Hey, whoa," he put his hands up, "It was an accident."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, not caring that it truly was an accident, "You're finished!"

"Hold on," Naruto tried again, his face twitching slightly out of panic.

"Ladies, seriously, it was an accident. Plus, a true kiss is defined by feeling and not lip contact," Ayame stepped in, trying to stop the fight, "I could even walk up and kiss Sasuke, but it wouldn't mean anything. So buzz off."

All of the girls didn't listen to her, they just started to beat up Naruto. Ayame sighed and leaned back in her seat. She had tried, it wasn't her fault that the girls were crazy and obsessed with the boy. The girls finished and went to sit in their places, Sakura ending up by Sasuke like she wanted. Iruka came in, smiling and happy.

"As of today, you are all ninja. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, with the acceptation of one due to the uneven numbers. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja."

That seemed to go off in a lot of the students' heads, most of them looking around for the people they wanted to be with. Most of the girls looked at Sasuke, Naruto stealing a glance at Sakura. They only ones that didn't seem excited were Sasuke and Ayame. Sasuke thought that everyone would be a burden to his quest for power. Ayame, on the other hand, was indifferent as always, she didn't mind having a squad, in her opinion it would be fun to meet new people.

"We want each quad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads," Iruka held that paper closer to his face as he started to read off the teams, "Squad Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto cheered while Sakura sulked, "Uchiha Saskuke," Sakura cheered and Naruto sulked, "and Ishikawa Ayame."

Iruka had only just finished the squads when Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "Iruka- sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Saskuke?"

The teacher hummed, "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduation students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with worst student."

Naruto growled slightly as Sasuke spoke up, "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser."

Ayame glared slightly and scolded the two, "Uchiha, that was uncalled for, knock it off both of you. It is what it is, so sit down and be mature."

"Thank you, Ayame," Iruka thanked the girl, smiling slightly, who nodded in return, "You will be meeting your instructors after lunch."

Everyone got up, splitting off in their groups or with their friends to talk. Ayame sighed, thinking to herself, _that's what I forgot, a lunch. I'll go to Ryo's, he has foods_. She hummed as she went to walk to her brother's house, passing Sasuke along the way. He watched her while she didn't even give him a glance.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked just before she was out of earshot, her hummed and turning to look at him.

"My brother's. I forgot a lunch and he loves near here," she turned and shoved her hands in her pockets, smiling at him.

"Brother?" He asked, "You have one?"

"Three, actually. They are a part of my clan, the only family I have left."

"What about the rest of your clan?"

"Dead, no one knows what happened," she waved and started to walk away, "I hope we can get along, it would help with our team work."

The young Uchiha watched her walk away, wonder in his mind. _Her clan was manicured too? Why didn't she seem more upset?_ He thought, watching her walk away. Sasuke didn't mean to stare, it was just so shocking how calm she was about it, not even a spark in her eyes suggested that she was upset. It confused him, and also intrigued him. Over the years of them being in school he had never thought to get to know the quiet girl. The fact that she had a family was also a shock, he never gave it thought. She always got decent grades, was generally nice, and seemed to have a knack for trouble.

The next hour or so passed, and everyone came into the class. One by one the squads left, leaving only one. Squad Seven all alone in the room together, even Iruka- sensei had left. This left Sakura and Naruto very impatient, and Ayame wasn't sure about Sasuke's feelings. He always kept his face cold if he wasn't insulting someone.

Naruto was peeking out the door, "He's late!"

Sakura was standing and leaning against a desk, scolding the boy, "Naruto! Just sit down!"

"I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! All the other groups have met their teachers and took off on some adventure or something! And Iruka- sensei's gone, too."

"We know, okay?" Sakura sighed, then there was a noise causing Ayame to look up from her book and over at the door, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke looked over as Sakura walked to where Naruto was setting a chalk board eraser in the door, Sakura scolding the boy again, "Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" Naruto jumped down from the stool, grinning.

The pink haired girl had but her hands on her hips, "You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that."

"Huh. Our teacher's a Jonin, an elite ninja," Sasuke scoffed at Naruto, "You think he's fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You're so clueless, Naruto."

Just then a gloved hand came inside, opening the door. A man stepped in, his headband covering his one eye, and a mask to cover from the nose down, so most of his face was covered. He had spikey sliver hair that didn't seem to be real to was so tall. He wore a greyish olive green vest, a navy blue under shirt, black pants and black sandals. His holder was black as well, resting on his thigh like most.

Naruto started to laugh and point, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Sakura brought her hands up as she blushed, "I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that!"

The new man bent down, picking up the eraser off the floor and standing back up, "Hm. How can I put this? Mt first impression of this group: You're all a bunch of idiots."

The three had deadpanned, Ayame sighing and rubbing her face. Of course she would get stuck with a man like her adoptive father. It was going to be like having two of them now. They all went to the roof, the Sensei leaning against the guard rails while the four new graduates sat on the steps in front of him.

"All right," the man started, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves one at a time?"

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, confused.

Normally Ayame wouldn't have snapped, but this girl had been bitching all day, and she couldn't take it any longer, "Sakura, it honestly isn't that hard. Things you like, things you hate, what you want to become. For being a smart girl you are pretty dumb."

The man sighed, extending his arm out as he explained, "Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"Me?" The man pointed at himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lost of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Sakura complained, looking over at her team mates, deadpanning, "All he really told us was his name."

"Sakura, respect his privacy, we all have a right to our own," Ayame sighed, "Maybe he wants us to get to know him a normal way like spending time together because that's what builds a team."

 _So that's the way she grew up… Hiroshi, how did you know she would be on my team_. Kakashi thought to himself before speaking up, "Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

Naruto perked up, shifting his headband as he spoke, "Believe it. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka- sensei got me a the Ichiraku noodle shop," Ayame hummed, grinning. She liked that place too, _maybe I will have all of us go there tonight_ , "But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing 'em. And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody- somebody important!"

"All right. Next," Kakashi spoke almost uninterested as he looked over at Sakura,

"I'm Haruno Sakura," the girl started up, smiling and putting her hands on her knees, "What I like- uh- I mean, the person I like is-," she looked over at Sasuke and brought her hands up to her chest and giggled, "Uh, my hobby is- uh," she giggled again, "My dream for the future is," she squealed and buried her face into her hands.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked, still looking bored.

"Naruto!" She yelled, the blond looking greatly upset and crying.

"Rude," Ayame muttered, rolling her eyes. She had sat up between Sasuke and Naruto, one leg on the step she was sitting on, the other dangling down and over.

"The last boy," Kakashi instructed, Sakura giggling.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke glared dramatically, Sakura just about swooning over his 'hotness', while Naruto looked scared, probably because he was hoping it wasn't him.

"Okay, last one."

"Well, my name is Ishikawa Ayame. Things I like, hm. I guess spending time with my family and reading- oh and animals too, and naps. Naps are good," Ayame pushed some hair from her face, "I dislike rude people, and people who cannot see past themselves. People who cannot love. I can't bring myself to truly hate anyone or thing. My hobbies are reading and helping my brother out at the hospital. My dream for the future is to find who killed my family and ask why. That all I want to know before I die."

Her team mated looked at her, having similar thoughts to what Sasuke had earlier that day, "Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"Uh, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked happily, raising a hand up.

"it's a task the five of us will do together," Kakashi said cryptically.

"What what what what?" Naruto asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"A survival exercise," he said in the name manner as before.

 _A survival exercise? Why? Is it some kind of test?_ , Ayame thought, frowning at the man.

"Huh? Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission! Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here."

"This isn't the academy; this is Hatake Kakashi's training. If he says we will be doing a survival exercise we should. He's not here to give us busy work," Ayame out her two cents in, shrugging.

"Exactly, this is not like your previous training," Kakashi stated casually.

"So, uh- So, uh, what kind of training is it then?"

Naruto's question got Kakashi laughing, making Ayame sit up straight, "Oh no it's that laugh, the Hiroshi laugh, we are screwed."

"Hey, hold on. That's a normal question," Sakura huffed, "What's so funny?"

"Heh, well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," Kakashi teased and waved his hand slightly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked dumfounded.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates how just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chance that you'll fail it at least sixty-six percent," all four of the teens looked somewhat to majorly shocked, "See? Didn't I tell you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked had to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates who might before Genin, or not."

"What!"

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m., and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto looked determined, looking straight ahead as he thought to himself. Sakura had brought her hands up again as she looked down, she was fired up as well. Both Ayame and Sasuke looked indifferent about the idea.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, and tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke," Kakashi grinned at his students.

"Like hell I'm skipping a meal, I'd rather puke than malnourish myself," Ayame scoffed, standing up.

"Then I'm not cleaning it up," Kakashi looked at the girl, eyeing her.

"It takes a bit to have me puke, so good luck trying. I will see you guys tomorrow, goodnight and sleep well," Ayame waved at the four and made her way down to go to Ryo's house. Talking about food had made her hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame woke up early the next morning, yawing widely as she got up to get ready for the day. She had stayed at her own house after having dinner with her brothers, Takao giving her a small MRE, Meals Ready to Eat, for the morning as for her not to be low on energy for the next day. Of course she had thanked him and accepted it, placing it on the front counter to eat. That is where she was now, munching on the block of dehydrated compact food. It took her only a few minutes to finish the bar, moving on to get dress, brush her teeth, pull up her hair, etc. She had added a few things to what she wore, Kakashi telling her to bring the ninja gear making her worry what kind of exercise this really was. She added armor under her shirt, and a cream shuriken pouch that sat on the right side of her lower back, falling just above her rear. It held extra kunai, shuriken, and even smoke pellets. No earrings anymore. Not today.

The blue haired female saw that she didn't need anything else, so headed out to the training field where her and her team were supposed to meet. She had arrived early, so she pulled out her book and started to read. Only ten minutes later the other three arrived at the same time, Sakura and Naruto looking groggy, and like always Sasuke was indifferent.

"Good morning," Ayame smiled at the three as they got closer.

"Morning," Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes and walking to where Ayame was.

Naruto giving a similar response, yawned and reaching forward with one hand, "Morning."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he only walked up and stood there. The four of them stood facing each other at first, but as the time ticked away most of them turned to look around, backs to each other. Ayame had yet to move, she was still reading her book. She had kept it in her pouch, having an intuition that the waiting was going to happen. It was almost noon before the sensei had finally arrived to the designated area.

Both Naruto and Sakura had jumped up from their sitting position, the female pointing while the male had his arms handing, "Hey! You're late!"

Sasuke had turned around to look, Ayame lifting her head from the book as Kakashi responded, "Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

Naruto and Sakura growled as the other girl put away her book, speaking up, "Don't give me excuses, a ninja of your stature arrives right when he wants to."

The man blinked at the girl, pausing for a moment, "Well," he cleared his throat, "Let's get started. He set down a clock, pressing a button on the top, "And here we go. It's set for noon."

The Genin had turned now to face the stump and their sensei, Sakura letting out a little 'huh?'. Just then Kakashi had pulled out bells. _Not four, but three. He's one short… why?_ Ayame asked herself, eyeing the man.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to get these bells from me. That's all there is to it," he jingled them slightly, "If you can't get 'em by noon, you go without lunch," Naruto let out a little scream, "You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you.

Everyone seemed to have a little internal dilemma about not eating or not eating as much as they should have before Sakura spoke up, "Wait a minute! There's four of us. How come there's only two bells?"

"That's the point, Sakura. No matter what one of us is going to lose," Ayame stated, frowning a bit, "We are hungry and desperate for food. We want to pass this test, so we can eat, but you guys forget that he also said this was a test to see if we go back to the Academy or not yesterday at the meeting. This is the selection. The one that doesn't get the bell also goes back."

Kakashi chuckled, "You are very keen, Ayame. She is right, Sakura. At least one of you will fail and get no lunch, then be sent back to the Academy. Then again. All four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

Sakura extended her arms as she expressed her worries, "Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei."

Naruto had thrown his hands behind his head, laughing casually, "Especially sense you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them- loosest scores, losers," Kakashi prodded at Naruto calmly, making the boy groan and lower his arms, "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto got an even angrier face and had started to growl, pulling out a kunai and charging at Kakashi. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding his own weapon behind his back. One hand was placed on Naruto's hand, twisting his arm back to point the blade at his head, the other head at the crown and holding his head in place. Little dust waves moved around as they settled into place from the disturbance. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked amazed, Ayame gaining more worry. _I can't even see him move he so fast. How am I suppost to get the bells? There is no way in hell I will be able to match him unless I have help… But Sasuke things everyone is dirt, Sakura is focused on passing to win Sasuke over, and Naruto won't accept help because of his pride… Shit what do I do?_ She took a step back, her eyes shifting quickly between the people as she thought.

"Don't be in such a hurry," the Jonin acted as calm as usual, "I didn't say start yet," the other three backed away as soon as Naruto was let go of, "But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready… And… start!"

The four jumped off, Sasuke gaining height in a tree to look down at the clearing. Sakura was below him, hiding under bushes surrounding the area and peeking out under to watch Kakashi. Ayame had taken somewhere across from them up in a lower branch of a tree, over by the river more. Having water close by put her mind at ease, water style jutsu being her and her clan's specialty. She had only learned a few simple water technecs, but enough to hold her ground.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi placed a hand on the back of his neck, looking up to see Naruto just standing there, huge grin on his face while he crossed his arms.

"You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!"

"hm?" Kakashi dead panned, his arm falling and his head tilting to the side, "You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut," Naruto ran at Kakashi, making a battle cry.

Kakashi reached for his pouch and Naruto stopped, jumping back a bit, "Shinobi battle techniques, part one. Taijutsi, the physical art."

His hand came out of the holder and he had a book, Naruto looking confused while Ayame tried not to laugh at the expression on Kakashi's face, "What the-"

"What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"But- I mean, why are you reading that book?"

"Why? To find out what happens in the end of the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto growled and bawled up a fist, going after him again, the anger evident in his voice, "I'm going to crush you!"

Naruto went to punch, but Kakashi blocked it with his hand. The young blond landed on the ground and brought his leg up to kick, but the older male bent down to dodge it. Naruto steadied himself in a crouched position, charging forward with another punch.

"Now you're mine!" He growled, looking confused when Kakashi wasn't there in front of him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all time," Kakashi had made a hand sign, Ayame freezing. It was the sign of the tiger, a fire type sign used for powerful jutsu. He isn't playing around…

"Naruto! Get out of there, quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura stood up, shouting at the boy.

"Too late," Kakashi started," Leaf Village, secret finger jutsu!" The sliver haired male shoved his fingers into Naruto's behind, "A thousand years of death!"

 _Jesus Christ_ , Ayame thought, rubbing her own behind in sympathy, _Poor guy. I hope that didn't hurt too bad._ Naruto landed in the river, Kakashi pulling out his book and resuming his reading. Ayame watched the river for a second, her attention turning back to Kakashi, _He knows we cannot win on our own, so why pit us against each other? He knows the team will not work if we all have our own asses to look after… but maybe that's the point_. Her green eyes widened as she looked at the man, _That's it! He is trying to make us break up! To fight against not just him, but each other!_ Just then shuriken came out of the water going right for Kakashi, him catching them with his two fingers, his eye yet to leave the book. Ayame frowned, looking to where her team mates were, _how do I get them to listen?!_

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked as Naruto crawled out of the river, "You know, you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know, I know!" Naruto yelled at him angrily, "You told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage," Kakashi tried again, Ayame glaring, _okay, now you are just egging him on, prick._

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death? So, you caught me off guard. That's all it was. Believe it!" Naruto started to wave his hands in the air from where he was on his knees, "I'm so hungry, I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me. I've got to get one of those bells no matter what. I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it. I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy. I will become a ninja!"

Just then blurs came out of the water, and looking closer Ayame recognized them as Naruto, so they had to be clones. _But they are solid… how? It isn't a water style jutsu,_ _I would have felt that change!_

"Haha! You're over confident sensei, that's why you were not ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

Naruto and his clones charged at Kakashi, the man confirming to himself that Naruto could make these 'shadow clones', "Great technique. But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu," Just then another clone came up behind the Jonin and held him, "Huh?"

"Didn't you say 'Don't let your enemies get behind you'? Good advice, Sensei. Believe it. I had one of my clones come out the river, and sneak up behind you super quiet," now most of the Naruto clones were on his legs and arms, holding him down while another Naruto was jumping and going for the punch, "Now, this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

In the matter of a fraction of a second, Kakashi was no longer there. Instead there was a clone, or even the real Naruto, Ayame wasn't sure, in his place, _substitution jutsu. Sensei_ let _Naruto get that close._ Then all of the blonds started to fight, both physically and verbally. Moments later, Naruto released the jutsu, leaving just himself in the clearing now. Ayame sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. When she had looked back over, Naruto was reaching down to grab something, a rope going around his ankles and pulling him up. The blue haired teen almost groaned at the stupidity.

Kakashi sighed as he bent down, grabbing the bell, "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also," he threw the bell in the air and caught it, "if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see though deception.

"I get it!" Naruto groaned angrily like he had been this entire time, his face twisting in an expression that matched his voice.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Ayame and Sasuke seemed to have similar thoughts, kunai and shuriken striking Kakashi at both sides. The girl gasped gently, realizing her mistake and starting to move up stream away from the clearing. Kakashi knew, he had made it look like he wasn't paying attention, and she now realized that she had played right into his trap. Minutes went by, and she heard a scream.

"The only other girl is Sakura," Ayame noted to herself quietly, now standing at the river bed. There was a slight clearing, not at large as the last one, but fairly big, "She must have fallen into a trap. Probably involving Sasuke getting hurt, that's all she really cares about."

"Well, you're not wrong," Ayame gasped, jumping back from the voice in her ear and pulling out a kunai, "I masked chakra, I know that Hiroshi trained you well in sensing it."

"He did his best, but there is only so much that I can do," she slowly said, watching him.

"That is true, tell me; you are more deductive than the others. What are your thoughts on this?"

"You made us go at each other, the bells were set up that way for a reason. None of us can beat you, no way in hell. The only way to have a chance it to team up, but you already know that. What you also know is that Naruto is a loner and won't receive or give help. Sakura is focused on Sasuke only, and he thinks we are all below him. I don't see the point in trying and getting them on my side. They won't listen."

The man hummed, looking at the girl, now, "So are you going to try and get the bells at least?"

"Yes, I won't go down without a fight," Ayame stated, her hands moving to form rapid hand signs, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

Her chest swelled up, and her back bent before she opened her mouth, a surge of wind flowing strongly from it. It was enough to swirl around the dust into cover; some trees being knocked off of the trees. It wasn't the most effective offensive jutsu, but she needed to save her chakra. Using the cover of the dust she formed the seals and created water clones. Not waiting for the dust to settle Ayame and her fifteen clones charged at Kakashi who had put his book away finally. _Water clones. She has a good feel with her water chakra, I'll give her that. And she can use her wind too. Impressive._ He dodged the attacks of the clones and the original, which was easy for him as expected. The clones were slower than she was, which showed the slight offset of her connections to them while focusing on the attacks herself. Kakashi hit a few of the clones, making them drop into water. Then hit the others, only leaving Ayame. _I don't have much chakra left, and I cannot match his stamina. I'm beat._ She panted, placing her hands on her hips as she watched him.

"Giving up already? I thought you were an Ishikawa," he pushed, making the teen's face harden.

"Do _not_ bring my clan into this," she growled, glaring at the man in front of her.

 _So it is a touchy subject_ , "They were known for their vast water and wind techniques. You can't even hold two clones for very long, and that breeze of yours earlier was nothing."

"I said don't," she snarled, her fist balling up at her sides.

"They must all be disappointed in their great leader's daughter. All of the Ishikawa at your age were capable of so much more."

This hit her on an emotional level, Kakashi could see the hurt in pain in her eyes, but her wobbly voice gave it away, "Wow, you are a prick. You're not worth my time- you know you were the one who taught Hiroshi that those who don't follow the rule are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I may not be a friend but I am an apprentice, and that was low. Even for you."

Ayame glared, turning so he couldn't see the tears that were starting to form. That had cut her deep, really deep. Kakashi watched her walk away, taking in her words, _maybe I pushed that a bit far. That was really cruel_. It was only about a few minutes later that she arrived at the posts, Naruto tied to one while Kakashi waited for the other two to return at the bell. It rung just as Ayame wordlessly sat down, to the right and in front of Naruto, looking at the ground. The other two Genin came and sat down, Sasuke on the left, and Sakura on the right a little behind Ayame. Naruto's stomach growled as Kakashi looked down at the four.

"Uh, oh. Stomach's growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about his exercise? Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"Hurray," Ayame rolled her eyes, speaking in an emotionless voice, still not looking up from the ground.

Naruto looked excited, leaning forward while Sakura looked confused, "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

Sasuke just smirked, her other two team mates cheering at the thought of passing, Ayame speaking up to her team mates, "He never said we had passed either, all of you missed the point of this test."

They all stopped and looked at Ayame, then at Kakashi, "Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja. You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out!" Naruto yelled all of this while he kicked and squirmed in his ropes, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you don't think like ninja, well, three of you don't. Ayame was the only one who figured it out, but all of you think like kids, like brats."

That pissed off Sasuke, who go up and charged at Kakashi. The older male pinned the Uchiha by sitting on his back, a foot pressing his head to the ground while the other held an arm behind his back, "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke!" Sakura cried, "You can't step on him like he's a bug!"

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"Team work," Ayame answer his question softly, glancing up, "That's what this exercise was all about. Think about it. Only three bells, no food, making it seem like every man for himself. That's not what it is like out in the real world. My brothers tell me stories about how they would be dead if they didn't have a team mate to back them up."

"Three people on a squad. Why do you think we do that? It's exactly what Ayame said: teamwork," the other three ninjas were shocked, looking at the sensei with wide eyes.4

"You mean just working together?" Saskura asked, still dumbfounded.

"That's what I mean. It's too late now. But if all three of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

"You set it up with four people but only two bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only two of them could keep them. That would lead to group conflict, and the squad would break up."

"Did you not hear what Ayame said? That was the point exactly! Your team mate gave you the answer and you ignored her! I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura, you are obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you, and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke," Kakashi used his foot to push the Uchiha's head more into the ground, "Thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance. This caused Ayame not even to try and get all of your help. But you didn't even try, Ayame. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individual skills. But teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example," he reached behind and pulled out a kunai, "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies," the said Genin looked freaked out, "That's what happens on a mission."

Kakashi took the kunai away from Sasuke's neck, and Sakura sighed, "Oh, boy. That was really scary."

"The enemy takes a hostage, and you've got an impossible choice," the Jonin spun the kunai around on his finger, "And someone ends up dead." He put away the kunai, "On every mission, your life is on the line." He got off Sasuke and walked over to the KIA Stone Memorial, "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are all ninja who honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" Naruto grinned, "I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on the stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a hero! A hero!"

Sasuke walked over, while Kakashi turned to look at him, "They are a special kind of hero."

"What kind of heroes are they? Come on, tell us." Naruto egged on, leaning forward, "Well. Well."

"They are all KIA."

"Oh. That sounds real cool," he beamed again.

"Naruto," Ayame said slowly, "I hope you never end up on that stone, do you even know what KIA means?"

"It means 'killed in action'. They all died," Sakura told him, and the boy deflated, looking down and to the side.

Ayame closed her eyes, listening to Kakashi's words, "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here, and Ayame's mother and father," the man paused, "All right, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch and build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tried to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

Kakashi left, and Ayame grabbed a lunch, automatically going to feed the blond, but Sakura went to stop her, "Sensei said-"

"I can spare not being a ninja, Sasuke can't," he looked the girl, "Sakura, you have worked hard for this, and Naruto this is your third go around. I can be kicked out; I have people who can help me."

Ayame fed Naruto only one bit of rice, and there was a large blast of wind, Kakashi came from the dust, "You!" The dust cleared and he looked down at the younger ninja, "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." He made hand signs, the sky turning black with clouds, "Any last words?"

"But you said," Naruto started.

"Yes?"

"You said that there were four of us. That's what you said! And that's why Ayame and," Naruto trailed off, Sasuke picking up where he left off.

"We're all on this squad. And we're all in it together."

"Yeah! That's right," Sakura sat up strait, "We gave out lunch to him because the three of us are one!"

"As corny as that sounded; Sakura is right. We make up Squad Seven, not our own individual squads," Ayame put in her two cents in, standing and pulling a kunai.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!"

"'The three of you are one', that's your excuse?" He strode over and Ayame crouched into a fighting stance, the kunai at the ready, "Hm. You pass." Naruto and Sakura 'huh'ed, all four of them lowering their guard, "You passed."

"A ninja sees though deception," Ayame muttered, putting away her kunai.

"Right. You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Sakura looked pleased with what they had done, and Naruto was down right about to cry. Sasuke smirked and nodded, a small hum sounding. Ayame looked down and chuckled, kicking at the dirt. She wouldn't admit it but she understood why he had pushed her so hard. It had hurt, but she would have to get use to the pain, it was going to happen often.

"He's a- you know, he's kinds cool," Naruto choked out, looking wearier to cry at the second.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi gave them all a thumbs up, seeming to smile under his mask.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, her hands brought up by her chest.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it!" Naruto had tears leaking from his eyes, "I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Let's go home," Kakashi turned and started to walk off, Sasuke and Sakura followed after their sensei.

Ayame smiled and cut Naruto down, using a kunai to cut the ropes, "There you go. Want to go grab lunch? Sasuke is most likely going home, and Sakura is going to follow him. We can work on that later."

"Okay! Thanks Ayame," the orange clad ninja paused, "Are… are your parents really on the stone?"

She smiled slightly, it a sad one, "Yes, they are, and my other clan members. They died protecting who and what they could."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about that," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be, okay? It makes me feel worse. Ichiraku, my treat."

He bounced back from his little bit of depression, "Yeah! You're the best, Ayame!"

She chuckled and nodded her head towards the way to the village, "Let's head out."

"Yeah!" He threw his fist in the air, walking with his hands on the back of their head, "So, how many brothers to you have?"

"Three, all older than me," Ayame smiled, "My oldest is a Jonin, the middle a Chunin, and the youngest is a doctor at the hospital."

"Wow! So they are really strong!"

"Yeah, in their own different ways they are strong, and they have weaknesses too. Just like we all do," she put her hands in her pockets, "I'm having dinner with them tonight, you should come."

Naruto looked surprised, "What?"

"I'm inviting you over for dinner with my family, Naruto. Would you like to come?"

"Uh- um, sure! Yeah! That sounds fun!" He beamed, lifting the cloth hanging from the top of the hut.

The night flew by, the two new team mates bonding well. Ayame's brothers seemed to like Naruto, taking him in like any other person. Naruto didn't let on very well, but this had been more than just a dinner. It was like being brought into the family, and that is the way the others saw it as well. He was now a part of the family. And it would stay that way. They had all chatted and ate whatever Ayame had cooked for them. Overall they all had a genuinely nice time celebrating the pass of the Genin.

The next two weeks flew by quickly, missions and training taking up most of their days. Their missions had mainly been babysitting, or shopping for higher members of society that didn't have enough time. Training had mainly been chakra control, how to manifest it better and form it into what they wanted. So far the two girls, Sakura and Ayame had the best out ot the four. Kakashi was helping Sakura now mainly with her weaker taijutsu, and Ayame with how she could use smaller amounts of chakra and use them with her basic water and wind jutsu, where she lacked. All of the team was having improvements, and Ayame could tell. Naruto was finally starting to understand what it was like to use the chakra, not just dispel it. Sure, he didn't have the full picture, but like any complicated thing it came one puzzle peace at a time. Sasuke always had fantastic control, and an abundance, but he wasn't wisely distributing it. Sakura had mastered how to place chakra and how much, so the exercises were not a necessity, the same with Ayame. Once the two kunoichi got the waste shaved away they moved on.

Despite Ayame's hard time being able to use charka well with little waste, she could feel other chakra more than most her age. Her chakra sensitivity was always more adapt, even as a baby. When the Kyubi had attacked in the neighboring village the child had cried for days, even weeks after the attack, then grew silent. Many children that had the same or better chakra sensitivity had given up, and died. The force of the evil chakra was enough for even infants to want to pass. Those who did survive the attack of the malevolent spirit where natural quiet. More sensitive to their surroundings, more specifically chakra.

Now in this present time the team were on a particularly well known mission among the Genin. Capture and retrieve the cat Torah. Apparently this cat got out once a week, and the woman kept hiring the village to get her cat. Team Seven had even gotten those radio headsets that worked within three hundred feet of each radio while traveling in the forest just outside the village. The feline was quick, _but we're quicker_ , Ayame grinned as she got into position.

"Ayame, in position A," she held the talk button, gently letting it go as she waited for her team mates.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

A moment tad slower than the other Genin Naruto chimed in, "Naruto, I'm at point D, believe it."

"Go slow, Naruto," Kakashi warned the hyperactive ninja, "Okay, Squad Seven. Hm… The target has moved! Follow it!"

The four followed quickly, peaking behind trees, "Over there."

They moved again, closer, to different trees, "What's your distance from the target?"

"Five meters," Ayame answered without hesitation, "Naruto is the closest."

"I'm ready," the boy confirmed, "Just give the signal."

"I'm ready too."

"So am I."

"On your command."

"Okay," Kakashi trailed off, "Now!"

All four of them leaped from the trees, Naruto catching the cat, "I got him, I got him."

"Can you verify ribbon, right ear?"

Ayame bent down and took the cat from Naruto, saving him from the scratches, "Who's a good kitty?" The cat purred and leaned into her hand that was petting her.

"Affirmative," Sasuke answered him, "we got a positive ID."

"Right, lost pet Torah captured. Mission accomplished."

"Can't we get a better mission than this?! I hate cats!" Naruto yelled, causing Ayame to rip the ear piece out.

"Naruto!" She scolded, "That hurt!"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Just don't do it again," she sighed, "But good job, that snag was all you."

Naruto brightened back up, "Thanks, Ayame!"

She chuckled and started to walk, the other three following her lead, "Any time. Let's get back to the Mission Reception. I want some lunch."

"Now you're talking!" Naruto cheered, laughing and speeding in front of them.

"Naruto! Wait up for us!" Sakura called after him, sighing, "He's such a pain."

The team and their sensei made it back safely, the woman who owned the cat practically smothering it, "Oh, my poor little Torah. Mommy was so worried about her naughtier little fuzzykins, yes!"

Naruto laughed and scratched his head, "Stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed."

"No one or thing deserves that treatment," Ayame's face crinkled slightly.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said, the other girl nodding.

"Now then," the Hokage started as the team stepped up to receive another mission, "for Squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and-"

"No!" Naruto crossed his arms in an 'X' in front of his face/upper chest area, "I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!"

Sasuke stayed level faced, not giving away any thoughts he may have had, which was the opposite of Sakura. Her face was one of annoyance, Ayame's was the same as Sasuke, calm and collected, but she had similar thoughts to Naruto. Sure, she liked playing it safe, but she felt that they had improved enough to even handle a C-ranked mission. They were a talented bunch, Sakura had the best eyes for spotting detail and genjutsu, Sasuke was the most rounded fighter, Naruto was a wild card. No one knew when and what he would do. And Ayame… well, she didn't know where she fit in, but she would find out somehow.

"How dare you?" Iruka shouted, slamming his hands on the table and stood up. _Oh great, a lecture by our Sensei_ , "You are just a brand-new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop and prove yourself."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto beat her to it, "Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission. It's just a stupid- ah!"

Kakashi had punched Naruto in the head, making him fall, "Will you put a lid on it?"

"Iruka-sensei, what Naruto is trying to say is that we have been on a few missions," Ayame started to clear up, for the older ninja, "and we have been training very hard. A simple transport of unexceptional papers wouldn't be that much of a step up- even an escort mission to the next town wouldn't be hard. He- we. We all want to prove out contribute to society. We all understand the level of the missions are there for a reason, to build experience, but we need to know we are doing more."

The Hokage considered her words, puffing out some smoke from his pipe, then chuckling, "So be it. Sense you are so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really? Yes!" Naruto cheered, starting to list off what and who they might be guarding, "Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient. Bring in the visitor."

The door slid open and there stood a man, around his mid-forties, early fifties at most. He had tan pants, a dark shirt and backpack, his belt a purple belt around his waist. A white towel was around his neck, and a white rope around his head. His face was flush from being intoxicated, a slur slightly in his speech. His hair was grey, and so was his goatee, and wire frame glasses.

"What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" He drank from the bottle of booze, the liquor running down his chin, "Ah. And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed, his hands on his hips, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" the blond stopped as the other three stepped closer, showing their height. It was Sasuke, Sakura, Ayame, and dead last Naruto, "I'll demolish you!"

Kakashi held back the flailing Naruto, "You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way."

The client took a swig of the bottle again, sighing, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country, The Land of Waves. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

Alarms went off in Ayame's head then, her eyes narrowing at the man. _If this was a simple C-rank mission like he claimed, why would he imply that we would have to give our lives? A standard C-rank is wild animals and bandits, at most. Why would he feel the need to add that part? What would make him so scared?_

"Meet at the front gates in two hours, pack for a week-long trip," Kakashi told his group, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Okay," Ayame muttered, going to walk to her apartment, "See the rest of you later."

She walked out, shoving her hands into her pockets. The walk home was uneventful, nothing special except that Hiroshi was there on the couch, reading. He waved as she walked in, waving his hand as a hello. Ayame hummed in acknowledgement, going to her room. She pulled out her bag and started to pack, slowly. She packed with every detail planned. Extra weapons, a few pairs of clothes, MREs, books, and scrolls. Walking back out, grabbing an apple.

"I'm leaving for The Land of Waves. Three weeks and three days least time gone," she walked over, sitting next to him on the couch.

Hiroshi put the book down and looked at her. He hadn't really changed over the past ten years. The only thing different that she could see were the lines that had started to form from aging. He was now in his thirties, being a young twenty-two-year-old when he took in Ayame. His hair was a soft brown, his skin a normal lighter tone like many of the leaf ninja. His eyes were green, the only trait that made it look like the two might be related. Scars covered his arms and torso, showing the years of being a Jonin. He wore a long sleeve brown shirt, a black vest similar to Kakashi's, and black pants and sandals.

He was currently dating a woman by the name of Nara Yuki, and it had been steady for about five years now. Hiroshi was going to be proposing on the sixth anniversary next month. Yuki already had a niece that she took in, her brother died in an ANBU mission that went wrong. So she was like a daughter to Hiroshi and Yuki, and a sister to Ayame. The little girl's name was Nara Kayo, and she was a little ray of sunshine. A happy, young girl at the age of six. She was too young to remember her mother and father. Ayame related to that, and took the girl in with love and compassion.

"The only time you sit down with me is when you need to talk. So talk."

Ayame sighed, "The mission, my ninja sense are tickling," that earned a snort from the both of them, "He says that we need to protect him with our lives. That implies that his life is in danger, that he expects more than just animals and thieves. That or he paranoid. From what I understand the Land of Waves is in poverty, and under Gato's rule from the latest intelligence. That means a bridge is an opportunity for business that isn't him. Gato is an evil man. He won't take this lightly."

Hiroshi nodded slightly, taking in her words, "I understand that, so keep your guard up. If he is living in poverty than he might just be paranoid. Keep your guard up, okay?"

She nodded this time, "Okay. See you in about a month. Please tell the others."

"I will. Please, be safe. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt," he said slowly, meaningfully.

"I'll be safe. I love you."

"You too."

That was the closest to affection she got from this man. Nodding, Ayame stood and patted his shoulder before walking out. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she made her way to the gates. She didn't fully understand at the moment how much her intuition was right. Not until when the first event of many would happen.


End file.
